Co-op X 2
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. New Cards Introduced *[Being Phoenix Force|[Primal Being Phoenix Force]] *[Family Invisible Woman|[First Family Invisible Woman]] *[Leader Cyclops|[Fearless Leader Cyclops]] *[Cosmic Doctor Doom|[Power Cosmic Doctor Doom]] *[Mister Sinister|[Marauder Mister Sinister]] *[Punisher|[Renegade Punisher]] *[Captain Britain|[Excalibur Captain Britain]] *[Soldiers Never Die Ares|[Old Soldiers Never Die Ares]] *[Touch Absorbing Man|[Lethal Touch Absorbing Man]] *[Star Northstar|[Canadian Star Northstar]] *[Over the Realms Heimdall|[Watcher Over the Realms Heimdall]] *[Conqueror Iron Lad|[Future Conqueror Iron Lad]] Danger Cards * [Leader Cyclops|[Fearless Leader Cyclops]] 1600% more damage against co-op bosses! 3400% when Fused! * [Family Invisible Woman|[First Family Invisible Woman]] 1600% more damage against co-op bosses! 3400% when Fused! * [Too Human Vision|[All Too Human Vision]] 1200% more damage against co-op bosses! 2600% when Fused! * [of Wakanda Black Panther|[King of Wakanda Black Panther]] 1200% more damage against co-op bosses! 2600% when Fused! * [Punisher|[Renegade Punisher]] 1200% more damage against co-op bosses! 2600% when Fused! * [Ambition Sabretooth|[Bloody Ambition Sabretooth]] 800% more damage against co-op bosses! 1800% when Fused! * [Soldiers Never Die Ares|[Old Soldiers Never Die Ares]] 800% more damage against co-op bosses! 1800% when Fused! * [Wolverine|[Hunter Wolverine]] 400% more damage against co-op bosses! 1000% when Fused! * [Star Northstar|[Canadian Star Northstar]] 400% more damage against co-op bosses! 1000% when Fused! * [Over the Realms Heimdall|[Watcher Over the Realms Heimdall]] 400% more damage against co-op bosses! 1000% when Fused! * [Conqueror Iron Lad|[Future Conqueror Iron Lad]] 400% more damage against co-op bosses! 1000% when Fused! * [Survivor Marrow|[Morlock Survivor Marrow]] 200% more damage against co-op bosses! 500% when Fused! * [of Future Past Sentinel|[Days of Future Past Sentinel]] 200% more damage against co-op bosses! 500% when Fused! * [Spectrum Dazzler|[Full Spectrum Dazzler]] 200% more damage against co-op bosses! 500% when Fused! Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Rewards Event Rewards Personal= Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Being Phoenix Force|[Primal Being Phoenix Force]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward. |-| Squad= Gold Star Rewards *If your company wins a session against another company with an S or SS rank, you'll get a special reward. *The first, second, and third gold star rewards feature blue ISO-8 shards, which you can exchange for even better rewards than green ISO-8 shards! The fourth gold star reward is the exclusive U Rare [Cosmic Doctor Doom|[Power Cosmic Doctor Doom]] card! *[Cosmic Doctor Doom|[Power Cosmic Doctor Doom]] is also available as a possible reward for exchanging blue IOS-8 shards. *To get these rewards, your co-op rating needs to be at least 1,000,000. Consolation Rewards *If your company loses a session to a company with an S or SS rank, you'll get a consolation reward. *The consolation reward is 6 danger bars. Destruction Rewards *Get your ISO-8 Shards by defeating the enemies! *ISO-8 can be exchanged for cards. Honeralable Rewards *When your co-op rating reaches a set threshold you will get a special reward! Assignments 1= |-| 2= ISO Shard Rewards - Blue Shards Rewards= * [Cosmic Doctor Doom|[Power Cosmic Doctor Doom]] (U Rare) * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket }} Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table